One Thing
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: Nick has gone home for Christmas but is met with a surprise he had in no way expected. Part of my Second Chance verse.


Title: One Thing

Rating: K

Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Nick Warbler, the Warblers (minor)

Summary: Nick has gone home for Christmas but is met with a surprise he had in no way expected. Part of my Second Chance verse.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or songs used in this fic.

A/N: Sorry this turned into Christmas-y fic. Everything I write turns into Christmas at the moment hahaha It's set during their first year together at college when Nick goes home but Sebastian stays in Chicago.

This is also a birthday fic for the wonderful taarya over on tumblr :) Happy birthday!

.

**ONE THING**

Nick was exhausted as he trudged up the stairs. The adrenaline from being met by his father and brother at the airport had worn off and now he just wanted to sleep. He'd spent the flight worrying about Sebastian and hoping that he'd left his boyfriend with enough food and entertainment – he'd learnt early on that Sebastian wasn't one to go out and get something if it wasn't there, he would just find something else.

Nick dumped his bag on the floor by his door and looked around his old room sadly. Most of his things had been packed into boxes over the summer and his walls were bare, outlines of where the posters and pictures used to hang still visible. He moved forward and fell into his bed but not without his two youngest brothers bounding into the room and jumping all over him.

"Nick, you're back!"

"Is college fun?!"

"Of course not! It's like school but further away!"

"Yeah but there's no parents!"

"You're stupid!"

"No, you're stupid!"

Nick groaned softly before he buried his face in his pillow and tried to ignore them but Harry and Michael were louder than he remembered. Part of Nick wished he'd stayed in Chicago with Sebastian.

"Okay boys, leave Nick alone. Your brother's had a long trip back, he needs some quiet time," Nick heard his father say. He tentatively turned over and watched as Harry and Michael slowly padded out of the room, their noise escalating as soon as his father closed the bedroom door behind them.

Nick sat up and watched his dad as he looked around the room before moving to sit next to his oldest son.

"I'm glad you came home this week, Nick. It's not the same without you around," his father began. "Are you enjoying Chicago though? Is it working out up there for you and Sebastian?"

"Yeah, everything's great," Nick answered before he realised things had been far from alright. He wasn't going to tell his father that though – he didn't need Marcus and Annabelle Smythe worrying any more than they already did about their son.

"That's good to hear," his father replied with the kind smile Nick had missed so much since September. He stood again, clapping Nick on the shoulder. "Your mother's making lunch, should be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay," Nick answered before he watched his father leave. He lay down again, staring at the ceiling and feeling himself begin to drift off when he was shocked back to consciousness by his phone going off. It was only a text but it was enough to remind him that time was passing and that he needed to go downstairs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself up, reaching over for his phone and peering down at the message.

**From Sebastian: Check your email.**

Nick frowned in confusion but he obliged, retrieving his laptop from his bag and opening his email. At the top of his inbox was an email from Sebastian which only had a link to a YouTube video.

Nick took a deep breath before he clicked on the link and watched in silence as the video began to play.

Sebastian was smiling into the camera, the background behind him very familiar and Nick thought he could hear voices but he dismissed it.

"Hey Nick. This is just something that the guys and I did over the Thanksgiving break while you were helping out your parents. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but I thought Christmas would be better – Christmas has always been so good to us Warblers. So this is to show you how much I love you, and how thankful I am that you haven't given up on me. I love you – merry Christmas, Nick."

The video went black for a few seconds before an image of some of the Warblers – in uniform, of course – faded in. They were in the Dalton senior commons and as they started to sing, Nick couldn't help but laugh at their song choice.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_._

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_._

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_._

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_._

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_._

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_._

_You've got that one thing_

_._

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_._

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

.

The video zoomed in on Sebastian again, the smile stuck to his face.

"Love you Nick," he said simply before blowing a kiss and the video cut off.

Nick had his phone in hand again, dialling Sebastian's number. It rung three times before Sebastian answered.

"You are incredible," Nick laughed.

"Why's that?" Sebastian asked coyly.

"You got the Warblers together to serenade me seven months after we graduated – _via a YouTube video_."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it, 'Bas."

"I love you," Sebastian murmured.

"I love you too," Nick answered before he heard his mother calling from downstairs. "Crap I've gotta go – I'll call tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Have fun, tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. Take care."

"You too."

Nick smiled as he hung up. He had forgotten how much of a Romantic Sebastian was.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry to put you through that torture but I heard the song and was like "I need Sebastian to sing this if it's the last thing I do". I hope you enjoyed it though and thank you for reading :) And happy birthday for the 9th taarya! –Frankie xoxo**


End file.
